Pieces
by Kyoura Kagamine
Summary: Dulu, di danau ini... aku menenggelamkan teman-temanku. / Male!Gumi #TanabataWish untuk Panda Dayo


**Pieces  
by: Kyoura Kagamine**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton, Internet Co.**

 **a non-profitable fanwork**

 **#TanabataWish for Aiko Panda**

 **.**

 **special thanks to sabun cair**

 **.**

 **.**

 **piece** _[n.]_ a portion of an object or of material, produced by cutting, tearing, or breaking the whole.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Devil's Whisper**_

"Tidakkah kalian sadar?"

Sembari memasang seringai penuh percaya diri, pemuda yang mengaku sebagai utusan iblis itu membuka suara di hadapan semua orang. "Tuhan itu tidak ada!" serunya, sangat percaya diri.

Semua mata setiap orang yang hadir mengarah padanya. Seakan terhipnotis oleh setiap kata yang dia lontarkan.

"Tuhan tidak akan menolong kalian bagaimanapun juga! Kalian bisa lihat sendiri, bukan? Apa yang terjadi setelah dan sebelum aku datang? Aku diutus Sang Penguasa Neraka untuk menunjukkan pada kalian jalan yang seharusnya!"

Suasana semakin mencekam. Bernapas pun rasanya sulit. Udara sekitar seakan menyusut drastis.

Hening. Tidak ada suara ketika dia berhenti bicara.

Ada dingin yang menjalari tulang belakang semua orang, dan itu menyeramkan.

Apalagi ketika dia mendekati Gumiya, salah satu warga desa. Apa salahnya? Tidak tahu. Sejak tadi Gumiya hanya berdiri bungkan. Bola mata hijau kadang bergulir ke kanan dan kiri.

"Apa yang kaubimbangkan?" tanyanya, tepat di hadapan Gumiya.

 _Apa yang Gumiya bimbangkan?_

Gumiya tidak menjawab. Sang Utusan Iblis semakin bersemangat.

"Bukankah sudah jelas?"

Suara bernada rendah itu terdengar jelas di telinga Gumiya. Sangat jelas, malah.

"Tuhan tidak menyembuhkan adikmu bagimanapun kau berdoa dan berusaha, bukan?"

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Blood**_

Gumiya menatap likuid merah di tangannya. Aroma serupa besi berkarat menyapa indera penciuman.

Darah—yang sudah mulai menggumpal karena terlalu lama di udara terbuka.

Seharusnya dia tengah menenggak isi cawan ini seperti orang-orang lain. Ini adalah ritual terakhir yang harus dilakukan. Langkah terakhir agar semuanya sempurna.

Namun ada bagian dari hati nuraninya yang menjerit agar dia tidak melakukan ini. Bagian yang membuatnya ragu, hingga waktu yang cukup lama akhirnya terbuang sia-sia hanya untuk menatap kosong cawan tersebut.

Bimbang.

Apa seharusnya Gumiya berhenti saja—

" _ **Bukankah sudah jelas?"**_

Bisikan provokatif dan wajah adiknya yang kesakitan saat ajalnya tiba-tiba muncul dalam benak Gumiya.

Membuat dia menenggak habis darah dalam cawan. Menyelesaikan ritual yang dibutuhkan.

 _Dan menerima murka Tuhan yang membuat Gumiya menyesal seumur hidup_.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Sinner**_

Mata biru seorang malaikat memperhatikan Gumiya yang menangis sendirian di sudut tersembunyi pulau terpencil. Mendengar keluhan dan isak tangisnya. Kasihan sekali.

"Aku sadar apa yang aku lakukan adalah dosa besar…."

Malaikat bermata biru mendengar dengan jelas setiap kata yang pemuda itu ungkapkan di sela-sela tangisannya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertobat."

 _Bertobatlah. Tuhan maha pemaaf. Kau pasti diampuni._

"Aku sadar, aku ini pendosa. Tapi… aku tidak mau sendirian lagi. Aku tidak mau kesepian lagi. Aku…" Suaranya semakin lirih. "… ingin seorang teman."

"Tuhan, aku tahu kalau aku berkhianat. Tapi kalau memang kau ada… bisakah kau memberiku seorang teman?"

Detik itu juga, Rin memutuskan untuk turun ke dunia, dan mengabulkan doa sang pendosa.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Angel**_

"Rin? Mau ke mana?"

"Ke Bumi."

"Untuk apa?"

Sayap putih Rin terkembang, kemudian membawanya terbang. Turun ke bumi untuk menghibur pemuda kesepian yang sudah lama sekali membutuhkan pertolongan.

Mengabaikan seorang malaikat lain yang baru saja bertanya—tanpa sempat Rin jawab pertanyaannya.

"Dia makhluk terkutuk. Seharusnya kau membawa dia ke neraka, Rin. Bukan malah mengabulkan keinginannya."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Friend**_

"Halo!"

Gumiya menatap takjub sosok di hadapannya. Seseorang dengan pakaian serba putih, sepasang sayap lembut yang masih terkembang lebar, juga aura hangat yang membuat siapapun merasa tenang dan nyaman berada di dekatnya.

Gumiya terkesima dengan kehadiran tiba-tiba sosok pirang misterius sampai-sampai dia lupa untuk membalas sapaan yang sebelumnya diberikan.

"Namaku Rin!" Tangannya terulur, ajakan untuk berkenalan. "Salam kenal!"

"…."

Hampir satu menit berlalu, namun Gumiya tidak kunjung menyambut uluran tangan perempuan yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Rin itu.

Gumiya masih tidak mengerti. Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa seseorang bisa tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya seperti ini? Siapa orang ini? Apa yang dia inginkan?

"Umm…?"

Rin mulai pegal.

"… Gumiya."

Senyum cerah kemudian muncul di wajah Rin.

"Oke, Gumiya! Mulai sekarang, kita berteman, ya!"

"Tidak."

"Eeh? Kenapaaa?"

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Five**_

"Berhenti mengikutiku. Pergilah."

"Tapi… kalau aku pergi, nanti kamu kesepian, 'kan?"

"Aku sudah biasa sendirian." Juga tinggal dalam kesendirian.

Rin cemberut dan menghentikan langkah sementara Gumiya terus berjalan menyusuri pantai. Alisnya mengerut, bingung.

Rin tahu kalau Gumiya kesepian. Tidak ingin sendirian dan _sangat_ membuhkan seorang teman.

Padahal Rin sudah ada di hadapan Gumiya. Jelas-jelas menawarkan diri untuk berteman dengannya. Tapi Gumiya terus saja menolak. Menjauh. Seperti tidak membutuhkannya. Padahal Rin mendengar jelas keluhan Gumiya.

Bagaimana bisa Rin menjadi teman Gumiya, kalau mendekati Gumiya saja Rin tidak bisa?

Apa yang harus Rin lakukan untuk bisa mendekati Gumiya? Bagaimana caranya agar Gumiya percaya pada Rin dan mau menjadikan Rin temannya?

Sadar Gumiya sudah berjalan cukup jauh mendahuluinya, Rin langsung membuka sayapnya, terbang dan mendarat di hadapan Gumiya, menghentikan langkah sang pemuda.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang—"

Lima jari tangan kanan Rin diangkat. Tepat di depan wajah Gumiya.

"Lima!" serunya.

"Lima… apa?"

"Tolong berikan aku lima hari. Untuk menjadi temanmu. Tolong percaya padaku dalam lima hari kedepan. Aku janji tidak akan mengkhianatimu, jadi… tolong… lima hari saja, dan aku… akan pergi dan tidak akan muncul lagi di hadapanmu."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Blood and Fish**_

"Aku tahu kamu suka memancing. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau kau menjualnya juga."

Rin komentar sembari menggerak-gerakkan sebuah benda—Rin tidak tahu apa namanya. Bentuknya seperti tongkat dengan banyak sekali plastik yang dipotong panjang-panjang dan diikat di salah satu ujungnya. Kata Gumiya, ini alat untuk mengusir lalat.

Gumiya melirik Rin, agak malas. "Tentu saja. Aku kan butuh uang."

"Untuk apa?"

Baru saja Rin melirik Gumiya sebentar, lalat-lalat sudah terbang mengelilingi ikan dagangan Gumiya lagi. Menambah pekerjaan Rin saja.

"Aku harus membeli darah ke kota."

"Dek, ikan salmonnya dua, ya."

"Eh? Untuk apa? Manusia kan banyak? Kenapa tidak… ambil saja satu orang dan ambil darahnya?"

Dahi Gumiya berkerut. "Aku tidak mau dikejar polisi. Dan lagi… kok kamu jahat menyarankan begitu? Kamu yakin malaikat?"

"Ikan salmon, dek…."

"Oh jadi harus beli, ya?"

"Jelas."

Terus dan terus saja berbicara, sampai seorang ibu yang akan membeli ikan kesal.

"Dek! Beli salmon!"

"E-EH?! Iya, bu! Iya! Maaf, bu!"

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Shimmer**_

"Dulu, di danau ini… aku menenggelamkan teman-temanku."

Sepasang mata biru Rin ikut memandang bayangan bulan dan ribuan bintang yang dipantulkan telaga luas di hadapannya. Debur ombak tidak terdengar sedikitpun di tempat ini.

Sendu.

Rin bisa merasakan keputusasaan dari suara Gumiya.

Rin tidak mengucapkan apapun. Hanya menggenggam tangan Gumiya yang tidak pernah hangat. Tentu saja. Apa yang kau harapkan, Rin? Tangan yang hangat ketika kau genggam?

Gumiya adalah makhluk yang mendapat murka Tuhan karena mengikat kontrak dengan iblis. Gumiya bukan lagi manusia—dia vampir. Makhluk terkutuk yang hidupnya bergantung pada darah manusia.

"Rupanya mereka tidak pernah benar-benar ingin bersamaku. Mereka… mendekatiku karena ingin membunuhku."

Ah, Rin tahu cerita ini.

 _Exorcist_.

Upaya para umat Tuhan untuk membinasakan makhluk terkutuk seperti Gumiya. Beberapa memanggil malaikat turun ke Bumi, agar membantu mereka melenyapkan pengkhianat Tuhan.

Rin sangat tahu.

Karena Rin pernah dipanggil turun ke Bumi untuk membantu upaya tersebut.

Sangat ingat jelas ketika Rin, dengan tangannya sendiri, mengirim para makhluk terkutuk ke neraka. Menyeretnya, menendangnya masuk ke dalam kobaran api, menulikan telinga dari jeritan ampun yang mereka raungkan.

"Mereka masih muda. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memanggil malaikat."

Genggaman tangannya semakin erat.

"Aku pernah melihat ketika orang-orang memanggil malaikat untuk menyeret makhluk hina seperti kami ke neraka."

Mata biru Rin berkaca-kaca. Tidak lagi mengarah pada refleksi bulan pada permukaan telaga. Rin tahu, Gumiya sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

"Kau juga akan menyeretku ke neraka, bukan?" Gumiya tertawa pelan. Menyembunyikan sesak. "Aku tidak keberatan. Itu adalah konsekuensi dari hal yang kulakukan dulu. Memuja iblis. Konyol sekali, ya?"

Pada akhirnya, Rin tidak tahan dan memeluk Gumiya. Erat. Sembari berbisik lembut.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

.

.

.

Danau tenang itupun bercahaya. Pertanda seorang lagi malaikat akan datang.

Kali ini untuk memberi hukuman.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Untuk Aiko Panda.

Pertama, maaf tanabata-nya lama. Kedua, aku tau ini harusnya humor. Gumiya nyasar ke pasar ikan. Tapi maaf banget, aku nggak bakat bikin humor. Akhirnya ya begini aja. Nggak yakin bakal suka, tapi semoga bisa dinikmati yaa.

* * *

Untuk pembaca.

Pertama, terima kasih telah membaca. Semoga bisa dinikmati. Rencananya, fanfic ini mau dibuat panjang, tapi karena dikejar deadline, akhirnya berisi potongan aja. Versi penuhnya sedang dibuat. Sekitar lima atau enam chapter. Mohon dukungannya supaya cepat selesai. Sekali lagi, terima kasih.


End file.
